A prior multipole appliance connector, one end of which is attached to a printed circuit board prior to use, has a plurality of terminals installed in a connector housing; these terminals are aligned in rows in order to save space, etc., and these rows are distributed in multiple layers on the side of the connector fitting with a corresponding connector. Contact members extend from each terminal on the side of the connector attached to the printed wiring board. These contact members need to be aligned in a single plane so as to be attached by wire bonding with contact points aligned on the edge of the printed circuit board.
Conventionally, when this type of appliance connector is produced, each terminal is formed individually in a shape such that one end can be positioned in the multiple layers and the contact points of the other end can be positioned in a single plane. The housing in which attachment holes for these terminals are aligned is formed separately. Each terminal is attached by being press-fitted into a corresponding attachment hole, with the tab protruding.
However, this conventional production method is extremely cumbersome, particularly as the multipolarity of connectors is increasing, and an improved production method is required.
The present invention has been developed after taking the above problem into consideration and aims to present an appliance connector with a simplified production, and the production method thereof.